


Not about that Party Scene

by Avvkward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Blushing, Chloe and Connor are bffs, Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is So Done, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dirty Jokes, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gay Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Happy Ending, House Party, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, M/M, Original Chloe & Connor Friendship, Party, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: Connor thinks parties are a huge waste of time, so why does his best friend insist on dragging him to parties when they both know he's just not into it? He, of course, rants about how boring this specific party is to the first person willing to listen to him. A very, very good looking stranger whose willing to sit back and listen to Connor announce his dislike of parties- this party specifically.It seems like just Connor's luck that the person he's ranting to, just so happens to be one of the hosts of the party he's currently at- you know, the one he'd just spent the last ten minutes bashing. Why couldn't Chloe have found him earlier, when he'd still had his dignity? And, oh, wow, that's just his alcohol intake finally catching up to him and setting his cheeks stark red, right?(Title may possibly change!)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/North
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Not about that Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn't want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I've basically been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes."
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, ngl. Connor and Chloe's friendship is based on my best friend and I's relationship. They tight.

Connor absolutely hated it when Chloe dragged him to parties. 

He understood why she did, she got tired of him staying in to study- as odd as that was since they were legit paying to be here. It was her way of taking care of him. 

Whenever she was over at his dorm (which was often), draped over his bed as he typed notes, or essays on his laptop, she always groaned and complained about how much of a nerd he was. 

That he was missing out on the actual good parts of university. 

That these were supposed to be the best years of his life- where he’d make memories, and friends and have _flings_ \- or maybe even find a significant other. 

That he needed to get out every once in a while, that he worked far too much to be considered healthy. 

That he couldn’t spent the whole of his university life hunched over his laptop or the textbooks he lugged around, and that he needed some excitement in his completely dull life. 

So, sue him for actually wanting to excel in his classes. They’d costed a small fortune, and he really didn’t want any delays in his journey to becoming a police detective- and hopefully a police negotiator later in life. It had been his dream since he was little. 

He loved Chloe, don’t get him wrong. 

She was his best friend. 

Had been for years and years. 

Since late elementary school days- when she’d literally whipped him with a jump rope as he was trying to peacefully read his book, leaning back against the wall of the school at recess. It had been an accident, she’d wanted to ask what he was reading, but hadn’t wanted to stop her ‘high score’ of jumps. She’d hopped a bit too close to him and Connor’s outstretched shin had taken the brunt of the whipping plastic jump rope. 

It was really friends from the moment Connor had stopped crying. Chloe had dropped to her knees apologizing frantically as she all but fell into him to give him a hug and try to stop him from crying more. They’d ended up laughing, Connor brushing away his tears as Chloe tossed her jump rope weapon to the side (which another classmate picked it up to play with), as she wiped her own face with the sleeve of her shirt. 

To this day they always exaggerated the story- what they’d lovingly dubbed the whipping incident of second grade, which led to their friendship. Because it was just hilarious to watch people be confused over a seven-year-old girl whipping another kid with a jump rope to get him to play with her. 

Chloe thought she sounded bad-ass in the story, and Connor just didn’t care how the story went as long as she excluded him sobbing and hugging his injury to his chest. And she did, since they both knew and kept quiet about just how close to tears Chloe had been over the guilt as she shushed and hugged him. 

It was fond memory... now, at least. 

But, despite how close they’d been then- and remain to be to this day, they weren’t exactly the same. They were quite unlikely friends in all reality. 

Chloe came from a fairly wealthy family, knowing luxury and lavish homes- and Connor lived in a quaint house with his dad and dog. Connor and his father didn’t struggle, but there were times they barely managed to stay afloat. 

Chloe with her explosive personality, and charisma that could draw in just about anyone, and Connor who tended to stay out of the spotlight and remain more stony personality wise. 

Polar opposites one could say- but then again, opposites attract, right? 

It worked for them. They balanced each other out. Could talk the other into just about anything, because they knew the other. And honestly, they both had pretty good blackmail on the other after years and years of friendship and sleepovers. 

Plus, their families embraced their friendship- Chloe to drag Connor out of his shell from time to time, and Connor to reel Chloe in at times. They practically integrated with the other’s family whenever they were around. 

And Connor always found himself bending over backwards for her whenever she broke out the puppy eyes. It was a dirty trick- but Connor could to the exact same thing. 

Which led him to this point. 

Being sat in the middle of a frat party in the outskirts of the campus. 

Just an hour earlier, Chloe had marched into his room, ignoring his surprised questions. She’d stepped right up behind him, where he’d been typing out some notes and reached over his shoulder to slam his laptop closed. She’d narrowly missed slamming his fingers in said laptop, as he pulled his fingers out with reflexes that could rival a cat. 

From there, she twirled him, in his office chair, around to face the room, and then proceeded to raid his closet; throwing a pair of skinny jeans and a button up shirt at him and telling him to strip and change. 

He had, after only a moment's hesitation. Doing exactly as she demanded. It was just easier to do instead of protest when Chloe marched in like this. It wasn’t the first time, and Connor knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

He stripped his clothes, modesty aside. They’d been friends for so long, and in that friendship, they’d both seen each other in the nude a handful of times. There was really no need to be shy about it- especially since Chloe was bi, and leaning towards girls, and Connor was one-hundred percent gay. 

It was only when he was finishing up getting dressed that Chloe finally informed him of what was going on. In her typical fashion of informing after he’d changed so he’d have a harder time finding an excuse not to go along. 

“We’re going to a party,” she’d announced excitedly as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. That, proved to be futile though, since as he finished the last button, Chloe stood from his bed with a huff and unbuttoned three of his buttons and popped the shirt open, exposing the top of his chest. 

“Honestly, Con, how do you expect to get laid if you’re always dressed like you’re on your way to church?” She ruffled the fabric of his shirt a couple more times to get the desired effect of showing off his chest, then grinned up at him. 

When she was happy with it, she patted the front of both his shoulders then gave him a light, playful shove away. 

“You literally picked this out,” Connor reminded, furrowing his brow, “and I don’t _expect_ to get laid.” 

“ _I_ picked out a hot shirt to grab people’s attention, _you_ buttoned it up like you’re on your way to Sunday school,” Chloe huffed. “You’re hot, Connor. Don’t hide it- embrace it!” 

“Yeah, whatever,” the brown-eyed boy sighed, sitting heavily on the edge of his bed, “you make it sound like on the prowl to get laid- which, by the way, I’m not.” 

“Don’t sound so depressed, Hun,” Chloe frowned thoughtfully, moving to where Connor was sitting and standing in between his knees. She ran her fingers through his hair, styling it as she continued speaking, “besides, this isn’t about getting you laid- you'd be wearing something much more revealing if that were the case. This is just about getting you out of your dorm for an evening.” 

“Seriously?” Connor’s nose scrunched up in distaste, “and a party’s the best way to go about that? I don’t like parties, Chlo.” 

“It’s not just a party, it’s an off-campus party.” 

“Like that makes it any better?” Connor huffed. “That just means it’ll take longer for the party to be shut down, since it’s not campus security’s problem. Even longer before you’ll let me leave- I need to study, Chloe.” 

“ _And_ ,” Chloe drawled with a groan as if Connor hadn’t just openly complained, “it’s also being hosted by North and her roommates- you promised you’d meet her, remember? We’re getting pretty serious and my best friend hasn’t left his damn room long enough to meet her.” 

“North?” Connor repeated in a defeated manner. 

He knew he’d already been beaten. He’d been promising to meet North for over a month now. Things just kept popping up- essays, papers, research projects- and even a family emergency regarding the family floof (Sumo had eaten a whole package of rancid meat from the trash and gave himself food poisoning). 

There was no way he’d be able to weasel his way out of this. Not when Chloe pulled the ‘meet my girlfriend card’. No amount of upcoming due dates could top that. Chloe was playing dirty, but that was one of the things Connor loved most about her- a bit less when she used it against him though. 

He couldn't argue that he really did owe this to Chloe. She’d been trying to long to introduce her best friend to her girlfriend for ages. And it was only right he meet the girl if they were getting serious. Chloe would want his opinion on North. Connor had an excellent judge of character. 

“Fine,” Connor finally bowed his head in defeat, “but I’m doing up the buttons- I feel ridiculous.” 

“No way,” Chloe gaped, “I’m not walking into a frat party with you wearing your collar up, Sunday best. Besides, you look hot, not ridiculous.” 

“Fine then, two buttons. I’ll leave one undone, happy?” Connor did up two the buttons, leaving the last undone, then gestured to himself. 

“How about two buttons undone and...” Chloe paused to think before grinning widely, “and I promise not to leave you alone this time? What do you say? Deal?” 

Connor paused for a moment, glaring intently as he thought it over. Chloe always ditched him at parties. He didn’t even think she meant to- she always just got distracted. She usually found her way back to him though. 

Connor stewed over it for just over seven seconds before finally huffing a defeated, “...fine. Deal.” 

Chloe grinned as she stepped forward to undo one of the buttons, as Connor sighed. 

Connor really should’ve known better than to take the deal. 

What with knowing Chloe’s track record when it came to ditching him at parties. 

She’d barely made it half an hour before she slipped away to find North, a promise of ‘be back in a second’ dancing on her lips as she snaked her way through the crowds of people in various stages of drunk. 

To be fair, this was actually a new record for her. 

That, still didn’t help the fact he was alone in a room of people he didn’t know. Not one of these people he’d ever even seen in any of his classes. Hell, he’d barely walked past any of them in the hallways. He didn’t know this house, spacious and nicer looking- but also not too nice to be the location of a frat party. 

It was nice for university standards, but not nice enough that it couldn’t take a party or two. The house was obviously meant to be rented to students- close to campus and in need of some fixing up, which of course didn’t quite bother youngsters just looking for cheap rent. There was obvious wear and tear in several places from years upon years of parties. 

Connor glanced around slowly. Everyone was drunk, or high- or in the process of becoming either of those, or both perhaps. Slurred and slowed. Wasted. 

And Connor knew that’s what parties were. 

High school parties, university parties. All the same. One just had an easier time getting alcohol and narcotics. 

Any party that young people host basically. He knew that people played beer-pong, and that they got high, and wasted- and combinations of the both. That the floors would be littered with solo cups, and possibly vomit and other questionable things. Spilled drinks and snack crumbs. 

Party-goers paying little to no attention to what they’re messing up, or destroying. The messes they leave for the hosts the next morning. 

That the music would be pulsing, loud and just begging to be phoned in to the police department by an irritated neighbor. 

That people would grind on each other under the ruse they were ‘dancing’, just to end up making-out out in the open. That people hooked up in odd places because intoxication does weird things to the brain. 

It just wasn’t his scene. 

Never had been, and never would be. 

Connor stood off to the side, nursing some concoction of alcohols Chloe had gotten for him when they’d walked in. She moved around the kitchen with perfected ease- familiar with everything- including where the good liquor was hidden in the cupboard behind the boxes of cereal. 

There was an almost interesting game of beer-pong going on, a make-shift game set up on folding table. Two jocks who Connor didn’t know, bounced ping pong balls to and from, missing the red solo cups each and every time. 

The surrounding crowd, all particularly tipsy at least, still cheered for the two obviously wasted competitors. It was beyond boring, since neither could sink a ball to save their life in this state. But the audience still cheered as balls dropped to the floor, or as one of the players stumbled to catch a ball only to fail. 

By the time they finally managed to dwindle one side of the table down to a single cup, Connor’s head was pounding from the loud music and he was thinking of all the ways he could murder his best friend without being caught. He was in criminology purely for the fun of it, so he could think of a few ways. 

The dark-haired boy slipped from the crowd; solo cup of mixed liquor clutched in his hand as he found his way outside. Away from all the activity and noise. 

Surprisingly, the backyard held no one else, well, except one single dude slumped over in the grass. Before Connor could make his way over to check if the guy was alright, the man in question heaved himself to his feet then stumbled back inside and almost immediately joined the crowd of beer-pongers. 

Alright then. 

Connor stepped off the step, slinking in defeat to one of four lawn chairs sinking into the grass in the backyard. Even from the distance he was at, he could still hear the beat of the music- even with the door closed. 

Connor sat himself in one of the lawn chairs, the furthest from the doorway. It was nice to just sit in the semi-peace of the outdoors. It was a bit chilly, but much better than being shoulder to shoulder with warm drunk bodies. The capacity of the house had the temperature rising just from warm alcohol haze everyone seemed to have. 

And the breath of fresh air was lovely. 

Connor lost himself outside, letting the buzz of the loud music fade away in his mindfulness. He closed his eyes, leaning back in the questionably sturdy chair and relaxed as best he could. 

He hoped Chloe would manage to find him out here. She probably would be able to, since Connor always seemed to find the quietest place to wait out what was supposed to be a fun time. The backyard just happened to be that place at this party. 

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” a voice stirred Connor from his thoughts. The brown-haired boy wrinkled his nose in surprise at being disturbed before glancing in the direction the voice came from. 

“Don’t I?” Connor tilted his head in the direction of the man. 

He eyed the man up and down casually, the slight buzz from the couple of sips of whatever Chloe had supplied him finally hitting him now that he needed to actually converse with someone. Almost as if he remembered the drink, he lifted it from his lap and took a tentative sip. 

It was getting dark now, the only light surrounding the soft glow of the sun setting of in the distance, as well as the light straining out from the windows and the door of the house. But even with the lack of lighting, Connor could tell this man was good looking. 

“Nah, not really,” the other laughed heartily, deep and velvety. “You look like you could use some company.” 

Connor was quiet for a second, then tipped his head further to the side to study the frame of the handsome stranger, “I suppose I could.” 

“Great,” the other smiled. Connor watched as he moved, sitting flawlessly on the chair beside Connor’s. The stranger was closer to the door, so the light illuminated some of his features. Connor couldn’t help but blink in awe at the multi-coloured eyes the other had- one a beautiful blue, and the other a light green. 

“So why are you out here?” Connor asked, shifting in his seat and glancing away to pretend he hadn’t openly been watching the other. He hadn’t expected anyone else to want to leave the raging party inside, so it was weird this good-looking stranger would want to join him outside. 

The guy had his own solo cup, but its contents were unknown. He didn’t appear drunk- in fact Connor was sure his own voice had more of a slur than the stranger’s, even though he hadn’t had much to drink. Or, maybe the guy could just really handle his liquor. Connor himself was a bit of a lightweight. 

Still, he didn’t appear to be drunk, or even tipsy. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the man turned a bit in his chair, giving Connor a clear view of his face, raised eyebrow and all. Without waiting for a reply, the man pressed on, “it was getting a bit stuffy in there, and the music was a little loud. Needed a minute to hear myself think.” 

“I get that,” Connor bowed his head in agreement, “that’s partly why I’m out here too.” 

“Partly,” the other echoed in interest. 

“I’m not much of a partier,” Connor concluded with a bashful smile, “my friend dragged me here... I’m supposed to be meeting her girlfriend, but just like always, she’s abandoned me.” 

The other was quiet for a second, studying Connor. Then, his mouth quirked into a little smile. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, chin lowering towards his chest thoughtfully, as mismatched eyes traced the features of Connor’s face, “you don’t really strike me as much of a partier.” 

“I’m really not,” Connor agreed with a small laugh, “I'm basically here against my will. I don’t want to be here, but I don’t want to let her down either, you know?” 

The stranger gave a slight nod, attention barely flicking away from Connor. 

They settled into a peaceful silence. Both would occasionally take a sip of their respective drinks. It was starting to get chilly, and the fact some of Connor’s buttons were undone had the brown-eyed man feeling just as stupid as he’d felt earlier as Chloe talked him into keeping them unbuttoned. 

He wasn’t about to reach up and button them right now though, not when the handsome stranger casted random glances in his direction. 

It was only about ten minutes later that the other finally spoke up again, head tilted in interest, “so, I get needing a minute to breath, but why spend all your time outside? Isn't that kind of boring? There’s at least distractions inside, right?” 

“The scenery not enough of a distraction?” Connor gestured to the sunset. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the man’s attention follow his gesture. The stranger leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over his other knee. 

“It is beautiful,” he relented, tilting his own head at the view, “but it’s not something people usually admire in the midst of a party. Certainly not something that usually distracts people from the free alcohol, games and upbeat music inside.” 

“As riveting as watching two guys drunk off their asses play a game of back and forth in a beer-pong game,” Connor snarked, “I prefer the sunset.” 

“Beer-pong’s not for everyone,” the stranger laughed again, taking no offense in Connor’s tone. “How are you at beer-pong? If you’re bashing their playing? Can you hold your own?” 

“I can hold my own,” Connor snorted, narrowing his eyes at the teasing stranger, “my motor skills are still very much intact. Is this your way of challenging me?” 

“It could be,” the other smiled cheekily, his multi-coloured eyes brightening at the challenge, “I am pretty good at beer-pong, if I do say so myself.” 

“Talking high praise about yourself,” Connor chortled, fluttering his eyes closed for a second, then opening them to see the other’s eyes locked on his own, “considering you’ve never seen me play before. Trust me, I can handle balls.” 

The man beside him had unfortunately been taking a sip of his drink, which he promptly snorted out, and broke out into choking coughs. The coughs slowly morphed into breathy laughs, and it was only then Connor realized what he’d said. 

“You can handle balls well, huh?” the other teased, wiping his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. He grinned bright and teasing, which had a light flush crawling up Connor’s cheeks. 

“I can,” Connor refused to look away from the other’s teasing, “I can show you some time?” 

The other sputtered, his own skin tinting a cute pink. He clearly hadn’t expected Connor to recover quite this quickly. 

“Beer-pong, I mean,” Connor grinned, willing his cheeks to return to their regular pale complexion, “of course.” 

The stranger gave a sudden, surprised laugh. Then, he gave Connor a fond smile before speaking, “Beer-pong. Of course. I’d like to see... Maybe we can have a match later when we rejoin the party.” 

“Maybe,” Connor shook his head, taking another sip. He’d been taking small sips, but he was still surprised to have any of his drink left. He’d lost Chloe at least an hour ago. “If I ever rejoin the party, that is.” 

“Awh, come on,” the other leaned close to lightly push Connor’s shoulder with his own. The man’s chair tipped sideways with the movement, but landed back on all four then then other pulled back away, “the party can’t be that bad.” 

“You know, you make all your points as if the party inside isn’t just as boring as sitting out here,” Connor finally admitted, taking another sip of his drink. It was a weird mix of different tropical and fruity alcohols, as well as some kind of strong rum or something. Not the greatest, but drinkable all the same. 

“The party’s that boring?” the other paused, looking completely surprised. “You think?” 

“Parties usually are,” Connor shrugged uninterestedly, “the more you attend, and the less you drink, the duller they get. I mean, if I was wasted, this would probably be amazing, but, well,” Connor aimlessly raised his solo cup in a ‘what can you do?’ manner before dropping it back down to his lap. “It’s probably just me, but yeah... boring.” 

The stranger’s lips curled into a smirk, but he nodded his head all the same. 

“It’s not just this party,” Connor mended slowly, “though this one’s not all too interesting either; one can only watch so many ping-pong balls miss their destination, and glance at so many drunk couple hooking up in the middle of a crowded room, y’know?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” the other laughed again, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “I didn’t think it was that boring.” 

“Parties aren’t my scene,” Connor tilted his head a bit, finally starting to feel the buzz from his drink. It was slight, but it was there. “I’m sure if you asked just about anyone in the house, you’d get a totally different answer.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” 

“Besides,” Connor continued effortlessly, “I have other things I should be doing. It’s almost exam season, after all. But I guess being a good friend and getting ditched isn’t so bad if the company’s good.” 

“Oh yeah?” the other tilted his head, “and is the company good?” 

“Moderately,” Connor teased. He couldn’t deny the fact that this stranger was actually pretty good company. This could honestly be a lot worse. It was refreshing to have actual conversation with someone not completely wasted. 

And the stranger’s good looks were a plus. 

“Moderately,” the other scoffed, but his smile was bright. 

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but the door to the house opening drew in both his and the stranger’s attention. 

“How’d I know I’d find you out here, Connor?” Chloe’s unamused voice called from the door. She’d zeroed right in on Connor, overlooking the stranger as she stepped towards them. 

“Well, where else would you like me to go?” Connor asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, “what with my friend ditching me, even though I believe she promised not to.” 

“Going to the backyard is basically ditching- you're supposed to be socializing-” Chloe’s attention finally dropped to Connor's company, who was grinning widely beside him. “Oh,” she eyed him, “Markus. I didn’t think you’d be out here.” 

“Chloe,” the guy, Markus, greeted, “when someone’s lip-locked with my roommate, I tend to make myself scarce, you know?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Chloe scoffed with an affectionate tone. She turned back away from Markus, to Connor, who was watching closely. “The two of you have met, great less work for me. Easy introductions then. Connor, this is Markus. He’s one of North’s three roommates. Markus, this is Connor. He’s my best friend.” 

“Wait...” Markus paused, “ _this_ ,” his eyes widened and he pointed his thumb in Connor’s direction, “is the Connor you whipped with a jump-rope in second grade?” 

“You’ve heard that?” Connor gawked at Markus, then snapped a glare in Chloe’s direction. 

"Don’t make that face at me,” Chloe rolled her eyes, not apologetic in the least, “I’ll tell just about anyone who'll listen. And North and her roommates happened to listen to me. They quite liked the story.” 

“I’m sorry,” Markus laughed, looking between the two friends, “I can’t imagine this guy crying like how you tell it in the story.” 

“Crying, huh?” Connor’s glare intensified, “you know what, let’s go find North now, eh, Chlo? I’m sure she’d love my retelling of the whipping incident of second grade.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Chloe stared back. Connor glared just as intensely. “I changed my mind, you guys aren’t allowed to meet now. I’ll tell her you died or something. Which might happen if you open your big mouth again, got it, Anderson?” 

“Remind me which one of us is in criminology, Chloe?” Connor retorted with a sly grin. 

Chloe glared at him, nose wrinkling in annoyance, “try me, Con. Now, follow me and you die. I’ll come find you again when we’re leaving, got it?” 

“Got it, Chief.” Connor rolled his eyes. “If you’re not back by midnight I will leave you here,” Connor called to the girl’s retreating figure. To which Chloe flashed a quick motion of her middle finger before slipping back into the house. 

It was only then that Connor finally remembered just who he was sitting outside with. 

This guy was the host of the party he’d literally been bashing for the past half an hour. This was North’s roommate. Markus, the artist, if Connor could recall. 

He’d been bashing the party to the host of the party. 

Connor could feel an intense heat sinking into his cheeks, all the way up to his ears. He ducked his head lightly in embarrassment, fingers trailing along the washboard-like grip pattern on the side of the solo cup. 

Markus didn’t look to bothered by Chloe’s departure. He stared where she disappeared into the house, then tipped his attention back to the other, “you know, I’ve never seen her be so feisty- she's usually so sweet when she’s with North. Wow, that just gave North a run for her money...” 

“That’s years and years of knowing her,” Connor sighed. He knew his face was still brightly coloured, but he hoped it was dark enough not to be seen. He actually felt bad for hating on the party- even though he really didn’t like parties. He wondered why Markus didn’t say anything while Connor shit on the party like he had. 

“All the way back in second grade, huh?” 

“For the record, I was seven, and some random girl just whipped my shin with a jump-rope. Would you not cry?” Connor pouted, his blush only worsening. 

“No, no,” Markus grinned, eyes lightly up seeing Connor’s blush, “I definitely would’ve. Shin hits hurt.” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Connor giggled. Now that, was the alcohol surfacing. “And, I’m sure Chloe left this out, but she was basically crying in guilt. Bad-ass my ass. The amount of betrayal is unbelievable...” 

Markus laughed, and something sparked in Connor’s stomach. He liked Markus’ laugh. He liked Markus. 

“So, uh, why is the host of the party ditching his own party for a random guy in the backyard?” 

“A good host keeps his guests' company,” Markus grinned, leaning a bit closer to Connor’s lawn chair, “everyone inside has someone else to talk to, at least. You were out here alone though. Besides, I really did need a break.” 

“That’s... very kind of you.” 

“Well, yeah,” Markus shrugged, “but I will admit I was a bit selfish too. My curiosity of the good-looking stranger leaving my party piqued my interest.” 

“The good looking stranger to bash your party?” Connor frowned, but Markus didn’t seem offended at all. In fact, the other’s hand trailed over to touch Connor’s own where it was settled on the arm of the lawn chair. 

The contact was nice. Markus’ hands were calloused, compared to Connor’s rather soft hands. Markus settled his hand over top of Connor’s and Connor couldn’t help but smile. The action was light, in case Connor wanted to pull away- which he did not want too. 

“That’s the guy,” Markus snorted a laugh, “same guy who promised me a match in beer-pong, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Promised?” Connor teased, flipping his own hand under Markus’ and letting his own fingers fall into the gaps between Markus’ own fingers. Markus grinned in return, standing swiftly and pulling Connor to his feet by their intertwined fingers. “Are you sure he _promised_?” 

“I remember someone saying something about showing me how well he can handle balls.” 

“Someone may have said something along those line, yes,” Connor huffed a breathy laugh, giving Markus’ hand a gentle squeeze as the taller let him back towards the house. 

“Great,” Markus grinned brightly, “I’ll definitely hold someone to that then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I wrote most of this in the very early hours of the morning, so sorry if things don't make any sense. Maybe I'll come around and edit it, then again, maybe not? I just thought this was cute, so I posted it :)
> 
> The jump-rope incident of second grade is indeed a real incident. Tweaked a little to suit the story, but real nonetheless. Anywho, if anything's wrong with the party scene, it's just because I avoid social interaction like it's the plague and I've never been to a legit high school/ university party. Thank you movies and social media for supplying my very limited knowledge. Feel free to correct me!
> 
> Also, if you have a better title for this fic, please comment it! I literally stared at the title blank for like twenty minutes trying to think of one, and I'm not content with what I have, I don't think. So please, any help would be appreciated!


End file.
